


Let Me Just Give Up (Final Triste)

by SophiaSakumotoSM



Series: Let Me Just Give Up [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Other, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSakumotoSM/pseuds/SophiaSakumotoSM
Summary: A veces, es mejor rendirse...





	Let Me Just Give Up (Final Triste)

**Author's Note:**

> No me maten, hay otra segunda parte. Como pueden notar, dice final triste, están en todo derecho de no leer esta y pasar a la del final feliz, pero realmente me gustaría que lo hagan.
> 
> Esta es la original, pero me dolía mucho el corazón, así que hice otra con un mejor final XD.

Jim, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Oswald le dijo. Él había pedido perdón, había agradecido, y había dicho adiós… Era tan extraño, solo cuando se fue, se permitió sentir culpa. Él sabía que debía pedir perdón también. Tantas veces que lo traicionó, lo entregó a la muerte. Tal vez lo había salvado una vez, pero cuantas veces lo había dejado abandonado cuando pidió ayuda? Cuantas veces lo echó, lo despreció. Cuántas veces había visto lágrimas y lastimados en sus ojos cuando rechazaba. Oswald solo quería su amistad, nunca olvidará cómo sus ojos se iluminaban y lo miraban como si fuera la cosa más admirable y hermosa que existía… Sólo Oswald lo miraba así, ni Lee, ni Bárbara, ni Sofía, sólo Oswald… y no importaba cuanto lo lastimara, él volvía, él lo ayudaba, le concedía cualquier favor, esperando que en algún momento el detective aceptará que eran amigos, pero se conformaba con el solo hecho de hacer algo por Jim.

La cara de decepción y tristeza de Oswald al decir que lamentaba salvarle la vida pasó por su cabeza, haciendo que su pecho se apretara. Eran mentiras, todo lo que decía lo era, pero lastimaban, el sabía que lastimaba al hombre diciendo y haciendo eso, en el fondo de su corazón, él sabía que lo hacía para que se alejara de él, pero nunca lo hacía… 

Ahora estaba fuera de la estación, disfrutando el aire, pensando. La carta que Oswald le dio estaba en su abrigo. Se sintió curioso por abrirla, pero decidió que le haría caso.

Él levantó su cabeza, y vio el cielo gris… Cada vez que lo veía sentía ese presentimiento en su estómago y pecho de que algo andaba mal, pero estaba en Gotham, podría ser cualquier cosa.

 

~~•~~

 

Lee estaba sentada en la silla de Edward. Ella miraba la carta, Ed le había dicho que no la viera, pero su curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Notó que Ed no regresaba, así que miró para ver si él venía y tomó la carta. Rompió el sobre con cuidado para que no se oyera y sacó la carta. 

 

Ella leía atentamente, hasta que llegó a mitad de carta… él decía…

Solo tardó unos segundos para que Ed apareciera, y le quitará la carta brusco. Pero ella ya había leído. Su boca estaba abierta al igual que sus ojos.

“Que haces leyendo mis cosas?” dijo enfadado, pero su enfado solo se cambio a confusión al ver a la chica “Qué sucede?” ahora oía preocupación en su voz.

“Él… él se…”tragó y lo miró, una mirada de miedo pasó por su cara “Ed, él intentará suicidarse" dijo finalmente.

Ed por un momento, creyó que solo era una broma, pero al ver que el rostro de Lee no cambiaba, aquella idea se fue, y tomó la carta para leerla.

Era tan difícil concentrarse en ese momento, sus manos temblaban y su garganta se sentía seca. A medida que leía, su pulso se aceleraba más y más… llegó a esa parte… y miró a Lee.

“Hay que encontrarlo" fue lo único que Ed dijo y salió de la oficina prácticamente corriendo.

 

~~•~~

Ed y Lee iban en su auto. Él estaba al volante, y ella en el asiento del co-piloto. 

Habían intentado contactar a todos los conocidos y más cercanos a Oswald, empleados. Ya que Ed conocía a algunos, los llamó, pero todos dijeron lo mismo “El jefe nos dejó ir la noche anterior y nos dijo que ya no volviéramos” la mayoría se oían resentidos y enojados. Sólo una se oía preocupada por su jefe. Olga, ella estaba tan preocupada de que su jefe no se haya querido levantar, y que no haya comido como muchas veces hizo. Ed ignoró el dolor en su pecho al pensar cuantas veces Oswald pensó en suicidarse. Él no, este no era el momento, sólo importaba encontrarlo.

Lee que estaba a su lado trataba de concertarse en el camino, alejando cualquier pensamiento malo, ella tampoco quería pensar en como Oswald llegó a tal cosa, ni tampoco en la cara de tranquilidad y dolor cuando le dijo “Ya todo lo estará” No, ella no pensaría en eso.

 

~~•~~

 

Al llegar a la mansión, Ed sin pensarlo abrió la puerta con una patada. 

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y el silencio que se extendía era tan insoportable.  
Ed y Lee fueron por lugares distintos para buscarlo.

 

Habían revisado cada habitación. Sólo quedaba la de él, que casualmente era la última. 

Su puerta estaba cerrada con llave cuando Ed trató de abrirla, así que el tipo alto tuvo que dar otra patada para abrir la puerta. 

Esperar que Oswald esté allí, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos al entrar tan bruscamente, era lo que Ed había pensado en unos milisegundos, hasta que descubrió la habitación vacía. Lee tocó su hombro, queriendole dar ánimos, pero el se adelantó al cuarto, sin darse por vencido. Él encontraría a Oswald Cobblepot.

Revisó el baño, lo que hizo que su mandíbula cayera, y que Lee soltara un gemido de susto mientras se tapaba la boca. Todo el lavabo estaba llena de sangre, el suelo, parte de la bañera, y una navaja que estaba apoyada tan delicadamente cerca del grifo.

 

~~~•~~~

 

Jim estaba en su escritorio, mirando su bolígrafo. Había pensado mucho afuera. También había decidido muchas cosas, una de ellas era Oswald, debía hablar con él y poder aclarar su mente.  
Pero no sabía de qué manera llamar al hombre luego de lo que pasó hace 30 o 40 minutos atrás.

 

Su celular comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido. Al atender, reconoció es voz de inmediato.

“Qué quieres, Zsasz?” preguntó él con un tono cansado y enojado. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era una advertencia del asesino por alguien nuevo que quiere matarlo.

“Esto es importante, detective. Puede que sea tarde pero “ se oía como luchaba consigo mismo por decir lo que sea que debía decir.

“Escucha no tengo tiempo para~” fue cortado por la voz del otro casi gritando.

“Es sobre Oswald!” dijo tan fuerte que casi aturde a Jim.

Era extraño que Victor se refiriera a Oswald con su nombre y no como “jefe"  
“Él… Diablos se que se enfadara si te digo pero… Oswald, él” era como si las palabras no salían de su boca.

“Ve directo al punto, Victor. ¿Qué sucede con Oswald?” preguntó Jim, ahora preocupado…

“Él me pidió que lo llevará al puente, Jim. Al puente en el que casi le disparas. Y en el que le disparó Nygma. Él quiere terminar… quiere terminar eso que ustedes no pudieron" 

Fue un momento, en el que el mundo paró, en el que todo estaba en silencio, sólo él… imágenes rápidas de él hoy, de la carta, la voz de Oswald en su mente diciendo “Adiós, viejo amigo”... 

“Qu~que?” se las arregló para decir.

“Lo que oíste. El me pidió que no dijera nada… pero mierda! No puedo! No puedo dejar que haga eso!” se oía tan desesperado “Necesito que vayas por él, Jim, por favor. Hazlo por favor" 

Era es agonizante súplica lo que hizo que Jim volviera. 

Él le dijo a Victor que iría. Y lo haría ahora mismo. No podía perder ni un momento.

 

~~•~~

 

Los otros dos estaban otra vez en su auto, sin saber a dónde ir. 

“Deberíamos llamar a Jim" ofreció Lee, aún sabiendo que Ed lo rechazaría al instante. 

Él no lo hizo, lo pensó un momento, lo que sorprendió realmente a la Dr.

“Creo… creo que él tal vez podría ayudar. No me agrada en nada la idea pero esto no se trata si me agrada o no, mientras más rápido encontremos a Oswald, mejor” dijo completamente serio.

Lee estaba tan sorprendida. Pero no dijo nada al respeto. Sabían que el reloj corría, y no había tiempo para ponerse a discutir.

Ella sacó su celular y marcó a Jim. 

Mientras sostenía su celular en su oído, rogaba que el otro le atendiera.

Estaba casi en el último tono cuando se estaba dando por vencida, pero él contestó.

“Qué pasa? en este momento estoy muy apurado y no tengo tiempo" el tono era el mismo que el de Ed.

“También estamos apurados, Jim. Necesitamos saber dónde está Oswald. Por favor, Jim, si sabes algo dinos" un silencio se extendió en la otra línea…

“Oswald? saben algo de él? por qué lo buscan?” dijo luego de aquel silencio.

Lee iba a responder pero Ed le quitó el celular y habló él.

“Escuchame, Gordon. Me dirás en este instante si sabes algo de él. Él intentará matarse y voy a impedirlo" dijo tan duramente, escupiendo las palabras como si fueran ácido.

Otra vez, un silencio. Hasta que Jim habló “Puente en el lago” soltó “Victor me dijo que lo llevó allí. Estoy yendo” dijo de la misma manera que Nygma “Yo también voy a impedirlo” dijo lo último u cortó casi de inmediato.

Ed le devolvió el celular a Lee, y dio un giro fuerte con el auto, haciendo que la chica se agarrara de la puerta por la brusquedad. Todos los autos alrededor tocaron bocinas y comenzaron a gritar y maldecir. Pero Edward no hizo caso a nada, ni siquiera a la mirada de miedo de Lee.

“Está en el puente, el puente donde le dispare, y donde lo tiré al mar" dijo, y esa fue la única frase que dijo en todo el camino.

 

~~•~~

 

El primero en llegar fue Jim, bajó de su auto que estaba estacionado casi al principio del puente. 

El auto de Ed llegó casi al instante que Jim bajó. Los dos se miraron, no dijeron nada, solo se miraron, y luego al puente, tragando fuerte.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar, cada vez lo hacían más rápido, y sin darse cuenta, estaban corriendo.

Cuando llegaron al final, se volvieron a mirar.

 

“Él se habrá tirado" dijo Ed, y Jim asintió. Y como si estuvieran sincronizados, comenzaron a quitarse el saco. 

Jim se quitó lo zapatos, y luego su corbata, tirándola, Ed hizo lo mismo.

“Que van a hacer?”preguntó Lee, que hasta el momento, estaba callada y mirando.

“Lo buscaremos en el agua" dijo Jim.

Ella no respondió nada, y se hizo hacia atrás.

Jim y Ed se dieron una última mirada, y así se tiraron al agua.

El agua fría los golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolos cerrar los ojos por un momento. Pero ni bien abrieron los ojos, comenzaron a nadar con fuerza y rapidez.

No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron, solo cuando Jim divisó una figura a unos pocos pies de él, se dio   
cuenta de que su respiración comenzaba a fallarle.

Sin importarle mucho su propia salud, nadó con más fuerza hasta él. Cada que se acercaba más, sus nervios eran más grandes. 

Jim llegó a agarrarlo, él estaba inconsciente. Sin pensarlo,lo tomó fuertemente de su cintura con una mano, y comenzó a nadar nuevamente hasta la superficie.

 

Con ayuda de Ed, lo llevó hasta tierra. 

Lee ya estaba allí.

“Debo buscar su pulso" dijo Jim tan pronto como dejaron al hombre en el suelo.

Ed le revisó en su muñeca, pero nada. Y Jim, en su cuello, y tampoco.

“Comenzaré a hacer compresión” dijo para que Ed se apartara. Y así lo hizo. Puso sus manos en el   
pecho del hombre que se veía tan pequeño desde esta perspectiva.

Con fuerza golpeaba el pecho del hombre, contaba hasta tres y volvía a hacerlo… lo hizo como unas 10 veces. Pero no reaccionaba…

“Jim… él no reaccionará…” dijo Lee, tragando el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

“No, aún hay tiempo" dijo más para si mismo que para la chica. 

Volvió a hacerlo, pero nada.

“Vamos, vamos Oswald. Tu no puedes. Esto no debe terminar así” decía él mientras golpeaba con fuerza “Por favor, Oswald. Por favor no nos dejes” no sabe en que momento, pero estaba llorando.

“Él no despertará Jim, se ha ido" dijo Ed, esta vez.

Jim lo miró, y luego a Oswald, al cuerpo frío y sin vida del hombre… 

Sacó las manos de su pecho que temblaban, y las puso en su hombro, levantandolo.

“Oswald… lo lamento" decía entre lágrimas. 

Tomó el pequeño cuerpo, y lo rodeó en un abrazó.

Edward también lloraba, al igual que Lee, que observaba todo parada. 

Ed acercó su mano al cabello de Oswald, donde lo enredó, viendo su cara.

“También lo siento Oswald" dijo él…

 

~~•~~

 

Había pasado 1 año de la muerte de Oswald… Jim y Edward visitaban la tumba casi siempre. 

El detective iba en las tardes, cuando nadie estaba en el cementerio. Se sentaba enfrente de la tumba, ponía las flores color azul… como el color de ojos de Oswald… y le contaba sobre su día en el trabajo, sobre los nuevos villanos, sobre cuantas donas se había comido Harvey solo en una mañana. A Veces también hacía bromas diciendo “Necesito que me hagas un favor, amigo" y reía… el le decía “Amigo". Otras veces simplemente se quedaba mirando, sin decir nada. Tan solo recordandolo.  
Antes de irse, se levantaba, tocaba la lápida, y decía “Lo siento".

Edward iba en las noches, noches frías o calurosas. Él le llevaba lirios, ya que eran las favoritas de au madre. Le contaba sobre sus “espectáculos” en Narrows. También le contaba sobre sus nuevos acertijos, y reía luego preguntando al aire “Te gusta este, Oswald?” y no recibía respuesta…   
Algunas veces también le contaba recuerdos juntos, de cuán feliz lo hacía en Arkham cada que recibía sus regalos cuando estaba en las elecciones para ser alcalde. También le preguntó una vez si recordaba aquella vez, en la que estaban en la mansión, luego de que ganara las votaciones. Sólos, festejando y abriendo una botella de champán. Ambos habían bebido mucho esa noche, y por consecuencia, Oswald había terminado dormido. Él le contó, que tuvo que alzarlo como un bebé y llevarlo a su cuarto… también le contó que había acariciado su rostro… y había quedado observando dormir… pero nunca le contó lo nervioso que estaba al verlo, ni tampoco que había dejado un beso en su frente, ni que había mirado sus labios… eso quedaría guardado en su pecho…

 

Jim y Ed no hablaron ni se vieron, apenas habían intercambiado palabras en su funeral que fue un día después de lo ocurrido en el puente. El funeral al cual habían asistido aquellos con los que Oswald había hablado un rato antes de su suicidio… Ed recordaba haber visto a Bárbara llorar en silencio con su cabeza abajo, y Butch mirando con una expresión neutra hacia el ataúd… Víctor también estaba allí, él estaba al frente de todo, serio, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Lee, era la única que parecía no querer ocultar nada sus sentimientos, ella lloraba en silencio si, pero con su cabeza arriba, dejando que todos vean su dolor…

 

James y Edward se volvieron a ver ese mismo día… el día en el que se cumplía un año de su muerte. Pero esta vez, no estaban en el cementerio, esta vez estaban en el puente.

 

El clima era el mismo de aquella tarde: gris, nublado, viento frío y ligeramente fuerte.

Estaban parados al final, mirando hacia el frente, recordando.

“Nunca supe que él tomaba pastillas para la depresión, ni siquiera supe que tenía eso. Ni cuando estuvo en mi casa cuando sucedió lo de su madre" dijo Ed. Era la primera palabra que le decía después de tanto.

“Yo tampoco. Victor me lo dijo luego del funeral. Él me dijo que una vez lo vio… estaba teniendo un ataque" respondió James. 

Ed resopló y miró a Jim “Debí darme cuenta. Los ataques que tenía… las veces que se negaba a comer…”

“Yo también debí hacerlo. Debí darme cuenta cuando estaba en su casa luego de la muerte de Galavan. Pero no lo hice” se giró.

“Las cosas pudieron haber sido de diferente forma si~” rápidamente fue cortado por Jim.

“Pero no lo fueron. Las cosas son así. Hay que superarlo… A Oswald no le gustaría saber que nosotros seguimos culpandonos” volvió a mirar al frente” 

“Tienes razón…” dijo Ed e hizo lo mismo.

“Adiós, Oswald" dijeron ambos, soltando un suspiró.

Era la primera vez que ambos le decían adiós… el adiós definitivo...


End file.
